¿Quién es ella?
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Primera parte de Las Crónicas de Kenji. De niño, Kenji nunca prestó atención en lo que sus padres hacían en el Festival de Obon. Ya de grande, la curiosidad lleva a un adolescente Kenji Himura a descubrir a quién sus padres visitan cada año en Kioto. Traducción de la serie creada por amoet. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Who is she?" de la serie "The Kenji Chronicles" de amoet, id: 1879193.

* * *

La estación de tren estaba muy concurrida esa mañana. El enorme tren proveniente de Tokio se detuvo y la gente se aglomeró para recoger a sus seres queridos que venían para el festival de Obon. Un hombre pelirrojo con gi y hakama blanca, y un bokken en su cintura descendió del tren y extendió su mano. Una mujer con el pelo negro y kimono azul tomó la mano del hombre antes de bajar del tren. Después, un jovencito de cabello rojo, algo más oscuro, salió del mismo. Usaba un gi azul y hakama blanca. Su cabello estaba atado en una alta cola de caballo y tenía su shinai colgando en su espalda. Momentos después, una pequeña mujer de largo cabello negro agitó sus manos con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Himura! ¡Kaoru-san! ¡Kenji-kun!

El pelirrojo mayor se volvió y sonrió cuando vio a la mujer.

\- He ahí la señal de que hemos llegado a Kioto, - dijo el chico en voz baja, ganándose una mirada asesina de su madre. Kenji sonrió. - Fue solo una broma, Madre.

Misao saltó repetidamente en cuanto llegó ante ellos. - Misao-dono, qué bueno verla de nuevo. ¿Cómo están todos? - Kenshin Himura, el legendario ex hitokiri del Bakumatsu saludó a la mujer.

\- Oh, estamos bien. Están ansiosos por verlos. - Misao sonrió a Kenji. - Konichiwa, Kenji-kun.

Kenji Himura, el hijo de Kenshin y Kaoru Himura, aunque solía ser poco cortés, se inclinó ante Misao. - Konichiwa, Misao-oba-san. Es bueno verte otra vez.

Misao sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenji. - Siento que veo a tu padre en sus días de juventud a medida que creces.

Kenji sonrió levemente.

\- Vamos, - Misao tomó repentinamente la mano de Kenji.

\- ¡Oro!

Kenshin y Kaoru solo sacudieron sus cabezas.

Este año, como todos los años anteriores, los Himura habían viajado a Kioto desde su hogar en Tokio para celebrar el Festival de Obon. Para ellos, o para sus padres, pensaba Kenji, había alguien muy querido por ellos. Cuando Kenji era más joven, nunca estuvo interesado en lo que hacían sus padres cuando visitaban Obon ya que se quedaba con su Sofu, o mejor dicho el Shishou de su padre. Kenji lo llamaba Sofu porque era lo más cercano a un familiar que su padre tenía. Y no era algo que le molestara.

Y ahora, que era mayor y después de que su padre le contara sobre su pasado como Hitokiri Battousai, Kenji supo que en Kioto yacía otra historia que él no sabía. Así que, cuando se alistaron para ir a Kioto como siempre, Kenji hizo tripas corazón y le preguntó a su padre si podría ir con ellos al cementerio. Su padre se sorprendió, pero luego solo sonrió y asintió. Y eso dejó a Kenji contento, pero también curioso.

* * *

Kenji se sentó en el engawa, usando un ligero kimono y con su cabello suelto. Si alguien pasara, lo confundiría con su padre, excepto que la cabellera de Himura no era tan corta como la de Kenji. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el pilar. Sus padres ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones un rato antes. Kenji personalmente no quería ni pensar sobre qué hacían sus padres detrás del shoji. Recordó cuando tenía alrededor de 8 años y accidentalmente escuchó a su madre gritar desde la habitación de sus padres y eso lo dejó preguntándose si su padre la había lastimado. Y cuando se hizo mayor y su padre tuvo 'esa conversación' con él, repentinamente ese recuerdo volvió a su mente. A menudo se preguntaba por qué era hijo único si sus padres no podían sacarse las manos de encima el uno del otro detrás del shoji. Kenji sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa imagen mental.

La noche estaba calma; el sonido proveniente de los grillos llenaba el aire. El joven Himura miró al cielo y casi sonrió cuando vio las estrellas. Más tarde, sintió un fuerte ki y se giró para ver a Misao. La shinobi también estaba usando un ligero kimono y su largo cabello trenzado caía suelto sobre sus hombros.

Kenji sonrió e hizo una inclinación de cabeza, fuera de hábito. - Misao-oba-san.

Misao sonrió y se sentó cerca de Kenji. - Cada vez que te veo, me siento más joven porque es como ver a Himura otra vez cuando luchamos juntos.

Kenji levantó las cejas y rio por lo bajo. - Supongo que puedo ser tu ingrediente secreto para la juventud.

Misao tarareó algo alegremente. - ¿Cómo hiciste para saber que estaba cerca tuyo?

\- Otousan me enseñó a percibir el ki. Solíamos jugar a las escondidas cuando era pequeño y trataba de encontrarlo usando mi ki. A veces lo encontraba, pero otras no.

Misao sonrió. - Eso suena muy a Himura.

Kenji sonrió otra vez y se volvió para mirar el jardín.

\- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Hiko-san mañana? - preguntó Misao.

\- Iie. - Kenji negó con la cabeza. - Voy a ir al cementerio con Padre y Madre.

Lo ojos de Misao se ensancharon. - ¿Nani? ¿Tu padre estuvo de acuerdo?

Kenji se encogió de hombros. - No dijo nada cuando le dije que quería ir con ellos. Cuando era niño, nunca presté atención en por qué ellos siempre venían aquí durante el Festival de Obon.

Pero, ahora quiero saber quién es esa persona por la que mis padres viajan desde Tokio a Kioto cada año. ¿Qué tan importante es esa persona? - Kenji miró a Misao mientras el corazón de la shinobi se estrujaba cuando veía los ojos de Kenji. Los ojos de Kaoru. - ¿Sabes algo sobre esa persona, Misao-oba-san?

Misao respiró hondo. - Sí, lo sé, pero creo que Himura es el único que debería contarte sobre esa persona, Kenji-kun.

Kenji soltó una bocanada de aire. - Si es otra historia de su pasado, me preguntó cuántas historias me ocultó.

\- No creo que te oculte nada, - Misao trataba de razonar con el joven Himura. - Creo que solo está esperando que te hagas mayor y puedas pensar concienzudamente.

Kenji resopló. - Bien, ahora tengo catorce años.

Misao sonrió y golpeó de manera juguetona el hombro de Kenji. - Lo sé. - Y luego, sus ojos se suavizaron. - Debes saber cuán especial eres, Kenji. Tus padres han tenido que pasar por mucho para estar juntos y tenerte. Eres una bendición para ellos, especialmente para Himura. Durante el Bakumatsu, él ya estaba peleando en una guerra teniendo tu edad. Él está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no tengas que tomar el mismo camino que él.

Kenji asintió y miró a Misao a los ojos. - Hai. Lo sé, Misao-oba-san. - Su padre ya le había contado sobre su pasado un año antes. Bueno, parte de él. - Pero, esta era no es el Bakumatsu. Tal vez sea el hijo de un legendario espadachín, pero tengo que seguir mi propio camino. - suspiró Kenji. - Creo que es la razón por la que me llamaron Kenji, el camino de la espada.

\- Sí, eso es lo que ellos quieren para ti, Kenji. - Misao palmeó el hombro de Kenji. - Ahora, ve a dormir un poco antes de salir con tus padres mañana.

Kenji sonrió y se incorporó del engawa. Se inclinó ante la shinobi.

\- Oyasuminasai, Misao-oba-san.

\- Oyasuminasai, Kenji-kun.

Kenji se volvió y abrió su shoji para cerrarlo, dejando a Misao en el engawa. Misao suspiró y esperó que Kenji pudiera asimilar la verdad mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Kenji se levantó temprano. Así como su padre, era muy madrugador. Después de prepararse, fue al salón de entrenamiento, con su shinai en la mano. Kenji se puso en posición después de inclinarse ante el santuario y ejecutó el primer nivel del estilo de la espada de su madre. Kenji balanceó su shinai perfectamente, moviéndose por la habitación y cuando llegó al segundo nivel, saltó y giró sobre el piso como agregado; algunos movimientos fueron inventados por él. Los movimientos de Kenji eran más rápidos al alcanzar el tercer nivel. Se sintió extasiado de poder usar su shinai. Se esforzó por no usar el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, preocupado de que alguien lo pudiera ver, si bien se sabía algunos movimientos.

Kenji respiró lentamente después de terminar y se volvió a inclinar ante el santuario. Miró por sobre su hombro cuando sintió un fuerte ki que pertenecía a Aoshi-oji-san. El okashira sonrió, su actitud era serena como siempre. Usaba sus ropas de shinobi con dos espadas cortas a ambos lados de sus caderas.

Kenji sonrió y se inclinó. - Ohayo, Aoshi-oji-san.

\- Ohayo, Kenji-kun, - replicó Aoshi. - Parece que ya practicaste esta mañana. ¿Qué tal si practicas conmigo?

Aoshi no pudo resistirse a pedirle al joven Himura una práctica con él. El jovencito rara vez usaba su shinai cuando estaba de visita, debido a que su padre lo solía llevar a la montaña para visitar a su Shishou, y regresaban al Aoiya sólo para volver a Tokio al día siguiente. Aoshi escuchó de Misao que este año el plan había cambiado un poco y al ver a Kenji esa mañana temprano lo hizo querer probar las habilidades del muchacho. Pero, era más que curiosidad de su parte. Quería saber cuán bueno era Kenji, especialmente por ser el hijo de un espadachín legendario. ¿Era tan bueno como su padre quien lo había dejado inconsciente hace años? Estaba seguro de que a Battousai no le importaría.

Los ojos de Kenji se ensancharon. - ¿Oro?

Aún en su estado de frialdad, los labios de Aoshi se curvaron en una sonrisa mirando al niño imitando a su padre. - Usaré un bokken, no te preocupes.

Kenji levantó sus cejas. Nunca supo que en el Oniwabanshu alguna vez usaran espadas de madera. Echó una ojeada a las espadas de Aoshi y miró al okashira a la cara. - Iie, Aoshi-oji-san. Puedes usar tus espadas, claro que puedes. No me importa. - Kenji solía practicar con contrincantes, pero lo hacía con Yahiko-nii o a veces con su Sofu aunque eso era más un enfrentamiento de espadas que una simple práctica. Pero este era todo un desafío para él y también quería saber del estilo de Aoshi-oji-san.

Aoshi, un poco sorprendido por el pedido del niño, sólo asintió y gesticuló con su mano, indicándole a Kenji que lo siguiera. Kenji frunció los labios y siguió a Aoshi tranquilamente.

El okashira llevó a Kenji a otro jardín; los otros miembros del Oniwabanshu miraron con curiosidad a ambas figuras. Kenji pudo sentir el ki de Misao-oba y el de sus padres. Pero, no podía adivinar qué estaban pensando ya que estaba focalizado en su práctica.

\- No hay reglas en esta práctica. Por supuesto, no te lastimaré. ¿Estás listo, Kenji-kun?

Kenji se inclinó y se posicionó, shinai en la mano. - Esto terminará cuando te gane, - dijo con voz firme.

Aoshi sonrió un poco. Devolvió la inclinación y desenfundó sus dos espadas. Los ojos de Kenji se entrecerraron cuando Aoshi se posicionó.

Kenshin permaneció en una esquina de la sala, mirando a su hijo listo para pelear. El ex hitokiri aún recordaba su encuentro con el okashira y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su hijo. Pero, sintiendo el fuerte ki de Kenji, Kenshin se relajó un poco. Su hijo no tenía miedo. Kaoru le tomó la mano y Kenshin pudo sentir su cautela. El pelirrojo sonrió y apretó la mano de Kaoru.

\- No te preocupes, koishii. Nuestro hijo estará bien.

De vuelta al jardín, Aoshi saltó hacia adelante y Kenji instintivamente bloqueó el ataque con su shinai. El joven Himura dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras bloqueaba otro ataque de las kodachis.

 _¡Maldición! ¡Es rápido!_ pensó Kenji.

El okashira atacó a Kenji otra vez con ambas espadas y Kenji, con su rápido análisis sobre los movimientos de su oponente, vio su oportunidad; escudándose del ataque girando su shinai se volvió, y en un pestañeo, golpeó a Aoshi por la espalda. Aoshi rio por lo bajo y se enderezó antes de darse la vuelta y encarar al chico. Kenji volvió a ponerse en posición y por un momento, Aoshi sintió que estaba volviendo a los tiempos de guerra. Ver la cabellera roja de Kenji atada a una cola de caballo, sin mencionar el parecido con su padre, era como ver a Battousai de nuevo. Hasta Okina se llevó las manos al pecho y Misao se volvió para ver a su abuelo con preocupación en los ojos.

\- ¿Abuelo?

Okina sacudió la cabeza y murmuró, - Es como ver a Battousai de nuevo.

Misao respiró profundamente. En ese entonces, ella era muy pequeña. Nunca había visto a Himura cuando era un hitokiri. Con su abuelo reaccionando de esa manera, Misao se preguntó qué clase de hombre era Himura en esos tiempos.

Aoshi cargo otra vez y Kenji usó sus habilidades para bloquear y evitar las kodachis. Sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y Aoshi no pudo evitar admirar la habilidad de Kenji. Aunque Kenji era genial para alguien de su edad, seguía siendo un muchachito y una oportunidad permitió a Aoshi golpear a Kenji en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se escuchó un grito ahogado de los testigos.

\- ¡Kenji! - jadeó Kaoru.

Kenshin aún miraba el enfrentamiento silenciosamente, su mano libre agarró el pilar de forma inconsciente cuando vio a su hijo aterrizar en el suelo.

Kenji, en tanto, trataba de respirar después de ser derribado y se levantó lentamente. El golpe fue fuerte, pero sin que Aoshi lo supiera, fue la estrategia de Kenji para aprender los movimientos del okashira. Kenji se volvió a posicionar, su cuerpo se inclinó; el pie derecho detrás del izquierdo y su shinai tan inclinada como su cuerpo. Se parecía mucho a su padre y Kenshin ahogó un jadeo. A menudo se veía a sí mismo en su hijo y ver a Kenji pelear esta vez sólo reforzó esa conexión.

\- Mi turno, - dijo Kenji con un brillo en los ojos.

Los ojos de Aoshi se ensancharon cuando sintió el cambio en el ki de Kenji y apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando el chico lo atacó con una velocidad increíble. La shinai chocó contra las kodachis; eludió ataques y contraatacó. Kenji demostró su talento y su velocidad, utilizando sus movimientos para variar sus ataques y su defensa. Kenshin frunció un poco el ceño cuando reconoció algunos movimientos de Kenji como los del Hiten Mitsurugi aunque el muchachito los combinaba con el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kenshin tuvo que admitir que su hijo era más que sólo un espadín talentoso. Y sabía que su Shishou probablemente se había percatado de eso. Siempre le había preocupado que su hijo nunca estuviera satisfecho con sólo aprender kendo y ésa era la prueba.

Kenji continuó con sus ataques mientras Aoshi trataba de bloquearlos como podía. Mentalmente, Aoshi maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenji lo estaba atacando usando su propio estilo de combate. El chico realmente era brillante. Después de un salto y un par de giros, Kenji golpeó los pies de Aoshi y esta vez el okashira cayó al suelo de espaldas. Con un movimiento elegante, Kenji se paró sobre él, apuntando su shinai hacia el rostro de Aoshi. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Aoshi sonriera.

\- Estuvo bien, Kenji-kun. Realmente eres bueno, - Aoshi elogió al hijo del ex hitokiri.

Kenji le devolvió la sonrisa y cambió su shinai a su mano izquierda. Luego extendió su mano derecha para ayudar a Aoshi al levantarse del suelo. - Gomen, Aoshi-oji-san.

Aoshi gruñó y tomó la mano de Kenji, incorporándose antes de envainar sus kodachis.

\- ¡KENJI NO BAKA!

\- Uh oh… - Kenji se estremeció.

En un rápido movimiento, más rápido que el de Kenji cuando atacó a Aoshi, Kaoru tomó la shinai de la mano de su hijo y golpeó a Kenji en la cabeza. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer al niño gruñir.

\- ¡Ouch, Madre! ¡Duele! - refunfuñó Kenji mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y si te lastimabas? - dijo Kaoru en un tono maternal.

 _Ay, Madre, si supieras lo que he hecho con Sofu_ , pensó Kenji.

Luego, los ojos de Kaoru se nublaron cuando tocó el estómago de su hijo. - ¿Estás bien?

Kenji sintió algo cálido en su corazón y sostuvo la mano que su madre tenía puesta sobre su estómago. - Estoy bien, Madre. Aoshi-oji-san no me golpeó tan duro.

 _Kami, casi olvido de que Madre puede ser terrible cuando se enoja. ¿Y cómo diablos me sacó la shinai tan rápido?_ meditó Kenji.

Kaoru tiró de la mano de su hijo. - Primero me dejarás revisar tu estómago y luego podremos ir al cementerio. ¿No has comido todavía?

Kenji sonrió internamente. Sea como sea, aún era el niño de mamá.

El chico siguió a su madre, y su padre sonrió un poco antes de seguirlos. El Himura mayor sabía que no tenía que contrariar a su esposa cuando estaba enojada. El resto del Oniwabanshu volvió a sus quehaceres diarios como si el enfrentamiento nunca hubiese sucedido.

Misao se aproximó a Aoshi. - Aoshi, ¿estás bien?

El okashira asintió, sus ojos no se desviaban de Kenji. - Ese niño…algún día superará a su padre. Estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

Tal como la noche anterior, Kenji estaba nuevamente sentado en el engawa, con otro kimono ligero y su cabello suelto. Tenía la espalda apoyada en una columna, sus piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo. Ese día había sido interesante. En la mañana, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Aoshi-oji-san, terminando en empate. También supo de la historia de la pelea de su padre con el okashira y Kenji sacudió su cabeza mentalmente. Sí que su padre hacía amigos a través de la pelea.

Observó el cielo oscuro. Amaba cómo se veía el cielo en Tokio y en Kioto. Esa noche el cielo estaba repleto de fuegos artificiales. Kenji sonrió, sabiendo que el festival estaba terminando. Pero aún detrás de su sonrisa, Kenji no podía ocultar su curiosidad después de haber visitado esa tumba en la mañana.

 _Flashback_

 _La tumba era simple comparada con otras en el cementerio y un perfume de ciruelo blanco llenaba sus fosas nasales. El por qué alguien puso una botella de perfume en la tumba estaba más allá de él. Kenji arrugó su nariz antes de ver a su madre arrodillarse y orar tras dejar una cubeta con flores mientras su padre sólo permanecía parado cerca de él bajo un gran árbol._

\- ¿ _No quieres decirle algo a ella? - preguntó su padre._

 _¿Ella?_

 _Kenji parpadeó y miró la mirada violeta de su padre. El que alguna vez fue un legendario espadachín le sonrió suavemente, sus ojos tan suaves como su sonrisa. Su instinto le dijo a Kenji que 'ella' era probablemente especial para su padre. Al menos alguna vez, y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su padre pareció sentir el cambio en su ki y su sonrisa vaciló. Kenji miró otra vez la tumba y juntó sus manos para empezar a rezar, 'Soy…Kenji Himura. No sé quién eres, pero parece que eres muy importante para mis padres así que…no sé. Um…Espero que seas feliz en tu otra vida.'_

 _Kenji abrió los ojos y se sintió tonto por hablarle a una piedra. Volvió los ojos a su padre sólo para encontrarse con que lo estaba mirando. El chico levantó las cejas. - ¿No quieres decirle algo, Otousan?_

 _Su padre negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se dirigieron a su madre. - Iie. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir hace quince años._

 _Su madre se incorporó y su padre, siempre gentil, le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. Kenji caminó detrás de su padre y miró la tumba por sobre su hombro antes de salir del cementerio._

 _Fin flashback_

El recuerdo de su visita se desvaneció cuando sintió el ki de su padre. Volvió su cabeza hacia el Himura mayor y vio a su padre de pie a su lado antes de sentarse en el engawa. Su padre llevaba una yukata y su cabello también estaba suelto. Ni siquiera Kenji pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver cuán similares eran ambos.

\- Los fuegos artificiales son hermosos, sí que lo son, - dijo su padre. - Aunque durante la guerra, tenían un significado diferente.

Kenji contempló el rostro de su padre y luego los fuegos artificiales.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu estómago? - Kenji escuchó la pregunta de su padre.

\- Puedo lidiar con eso.

\- Algo está dando vueltas por tu cabeza.

Kenji casi rodó los ojos. Miró de nuevo a su padre, quien tenía los ojos fijos en él. Los ojos de color violeta se encontraron con los de azul mar y entonces el joven Himura preguntó, - ¿Quién es ella?

Su padre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Kenshin sabía que su hijo preguntaría tarde o temprano. - Tomoe Himura.

Los ojos de Kenji se ensancharon. Y sus latidos se incrementaron. - ¿Himura?

Su padre asintió y su mirada se desvió hacia el jardín. - Fue mi primera esposa. Estuvimos casados durante el Bakumatsu.

 _¿Así que su primera esposa?_ pensó Kenji. Esto era peor de lo que había supuesto. Había pensado que esa persona era otro amigo que peleó al lado de sus padres cuando él no había nacido. ¿Pero esposa? ¿Eso significaba que…?

Los ojos azules de Kenji se tornaron fríos. - ¿La amas?

Su padre volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. - La amé.

Kenji entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Amé?

\- Nos casamos para ocultar mi identidad. Y en algún momento, me enamoré de ella y ella de mí. Bueno, fue algo extraño porque fui quien robó su felicidad. - Sus ojos se tornaron tristes. - Maté a su prometido, él fue quien me hizo la primera cicatriz, y más tarde descubrí que ella se aproximó a mí por venganza.

Kenji parpadeó varias veces. Bueno, esto era aún peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Ella fue quien me enseñó a ser un humano otra vez. Pero, mi vida como hitokiri le costó la vida. Había un traidor en la facción que vendió información a unos asesinos quienes me abordaron. Tomoe murió protegiéndome…y me hizo la segunda cicatriz.

Kenji frunció el ceño. Qué situación infernal. Pero, pasando tiempo en un lugar remoto solo ellos dos, no le pareció raro que su padre y esa Tomoe pudieran enamorarse. Sea cual fuere el tipo de amor que pensaron que sentían.

\- Me hizo prometerle seguir viviendo y le juré no volver a matar, - prosiguió Kenshin.

Ah, así que era eso…

\- Ya veo, - dijo Kenji en un tono cortante. - Así que, te volviste un rurouni para mantener tu promesa. ¿Qué hay de Madre, entonces?

Los ojos de su padre se ensancharon. El Himura mayor supo lo que Kenji quería decir. – Kenji…

\- ¿La amas o es sólo tu segunda opción? - Kenji entrecerró sus ojos. Siempre había sido protector de su madre. Aún si ella lo entendía, pero es que… - Sé que Madre te ama, Padre. Todo de ti aun cuando tu corazón posiblemente no le pertenezca. - Kenji levantó su mano derecha e apuntó con su dedo índice la cicatriz de su padre. - Esa cicatriz…como marcando que esa Tomoe es tuya para siempre, Padre, y que tú le perteneces a ella.

Su padre soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. - Piensas tan mal de mí, hijo. - Sus ojos violetas miraron a los ojos azules. - ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, Kenji? Amo demasiado a tu madre, incluso más que a mi propia vida. Sí, mi promesa a Tomoe fue lo que me hizo seguir adelante, pero cuando conocí a tu madre, descubrí una razón para vivir. No me habría casado con tu madre de haber tenido dudas en mi corazón.

Kenji permaneció en silencio.

\- El estilo de kendo de la familia de tu madre fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos ante un mundo donde la espada no sólo tenga la función de matar. La perseverancia de tu madre en mantenerlo vivo pasándoselo a Yahiko y a otros estudiantes y luego a ti, su hijo, me hace muy feliz ya que finalmente las espadas pueden ser usadas para proteger a las personas aunque yo ya no pueda blandir una.

Kenji frunció el ceño otra vez. El borroso recuerdo de su padre entregándole su sakabatou a Yahiko a menudo le hacía tener amargas impresiones sobre el Himura mayor. ¿Pensaba su padre que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Pero, qué podría hacer? Él solo tenía cuatro años en ese entonces. Su madre le había regalado una pequeña shinai y con cuatro años, él sólo hacía los movimientos que veía cuando su madre o Yahiko enseñaban a los estudiantes en el dojo. Un poco más crecido, empezó a aprender el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y a dominar todos los niveles en poco tiempo. Kenji sabía que su padre era reacio a darle permiso para aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi aunque durante las visitas a su Sofu, a veces aprendía cuando Hiko-san estaba de humor. Incluso a veces sacaba los movimientos y los practicaba solo de escuchar las historias que le contaba Yahiko-nii. Kenji sabía que sus movimientos estaban lejos de ser perfectos.

\- ¿Kenji?

Kenji miró a su padre. El pelirrojo mayor sonrió. - Estoy seguro de que Yahiko pasará mi sakabatou a ti. ¿Quién es más digno de blandirla que mi propio hijo?

El rostro de Kenji permaneció estoico. – Eso no importa ahora, Padre. ¿Todavía amas a tu primera esposa?

Su padre suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su hijo adolescente no lo superaría pronto. - Todavía tengo sentimientos hacia ella, pero no son esos sentimientos que hacen latir más rápido mi corazón. Es más como respeto hacia ella, por darme una lección que me hizo más humano. Pero, con tu madre, es cuando siento amor en toda su extensión. Ella me aceptó por quién soy, incluyendo mi oscuro pasado. - Kenshin sonrió - Mi corazón pertenece a tu madre, Kenji. Todo mi corazón.

Kenji se mofó. - Mejor que sea así, Padre. A nadie le gustaría compartir su amor. Créeme. - ¡Maldición! Tampoco Kenji quería pasar por eso cuando tuviera la oportunidad de amar.

Su padre rio entre dientes. - Oh sí, te creo, hijo.

\- Además, - Kenji miró disimuladamente a su padre. - Si no la amaras tanto, no hubieras terminado en Rakuninmura, ¿ne?

Por un momento, los ojos de su padre se turbaron, pero rápidamente se normalizaron. - Hai. Es verdad. Eso también es parte de la historia. La persona que planeó ese escenario fue Enishi, el hermano de Tomoe.

\- Oh, por el amor de Kami… - murmuró Kenji. ¿Acaso las catastróficas historias de su familia nunca terminarán? Suponía que no. Su familia realmente era muy rara. - Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente por hoy, Padre. Además, tú ya me habías contado la mayor parte de esa historia. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. - Aunque su padre le había contado que era una muñeca idéntica a su madre, Kenji no podía evitar pensar que si la hubiera visto, indudablemente hubiera reaccionado como su padre.

Su padre rio viendo la cara de su hijo y luego volvió a contemplar el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales ya habían cesado.

\- Y bueno, ¿cuál es la razón por la que visitan su tumba todos los años? - preguntó Kenji de nuevo.

Su padre respiró profundamente. - Es más gratitud de mi parte. Así como para tu madre, ella cree que Tomoe la protegió cuando estuvo secuestrada hace ya mucho tiempo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella.

Oh…de vuelta a esa cosa del Jinchuu.

\- Tu madre y yo…tenemos un matrimonio maravilloso, sí que lo tenemos. - Su mirada retornó a Kenji. - Y fuimos bendecidos con un maravilloso hijo.

Kenji sintió algo cálido en su corazón. Su amargura debido al hecho de que su padre tuvo una esposa antes de conocer a su madre lentamente disminuyó. Ahora entendía cuando Misao-oba-san le dijo cuán especial era él para sus padres. Y sabiendo eso, quería volverse fuerte más que nunca; así podría continuar con el legado de su padre. - Arigatou, Padre. - Kenji sonrió tímidamente. - Si fuera todavía un niño, probablemente te hubiera abrazado.

Las cejas de su padre se levantaron. - ¿Y ahora, por qué no? Aún eres mi niño, Kenji.

\- Tengo catorce.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ya no soy un niño.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿No es raro?

\- No es raro abrazar a tu padre no importa tu edad, hijo.

Kenji rio y lentamente se acercó a su padre. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de su padre mientras el hombre cerraba los suyos en torno a la espalda de Kenji y acariciaba su largo cabello rojo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kenji. Te has convertido en un hombre fuerte y espero que algún día, también en un buen espadachín.

Kenji se liberó del abrazo y jaló juguetonamente el cabello de su padre, un hábito que tenía desde pequeño. Su padre sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando el Himura mayor vio cierta picardía en los ojos del hijo.

\- Me volveré fuerte y voy a pedirles permiso a ti y a Sofu para aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi.

Su padre parpadeó. - ¿Nani?

\- Por favor, permíteme aprender tu estilo, Padre, - dijo Kenji inclinándose frente al ex hitokiri.

\- Pero, Kenji… ¿por qué?

Kenji enderezó su postura y lo miró a los ojos. - Como te dije antes, quiero ser fuerte y continuar con tu legado, ayudando a las personas con mi espada. Tú ya has hecho tu leyenda, Padre, y ahora quiero hacer la mía. La espada que protege.

Su padre respiró hondo. El pelirrojo mayor sabía que ese momento llegaría en cuanto su hijo decidiera su propio camino. Y como su padre, no podría hacer nada más que guiarlo.

En el fondo, sabía que Kenji podría hacerlo mejor que él. El cruce de espadas que tuvo con Aoshi fue suficiente para que Kenshin creyera en el talento de su hijo.

Kenshin Himura sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su hijo. - Tienes mi permiso, hijo. - Y sus ojos mostraron un destello. - Ahora, tenemos que encontrar una manera de convencer a nuestro Shishou.

\- ¿Oro?

-Owari-

Está fue la primera parte de "Las crónicas de Kenji". Espero que les haya gustado. En unos días empezaré a publicar la segunda parte. Saludos!


End file.
